State of Mind
by ForeverMystic
Summary: Hermione wakes in a Muggle hospital to find her parents are dead and that she can read minds. Now back at Hogwarts, she finds a student with a deadly secret. Can she make someone believe her before it's too late? Or will she be next on his hit list? DMHG!


_AN: Yes, another fic. I know I haven't updated my previous one(The Prophecy of Love) in a LONG time, but I'm still working on it, don't worry…I've just had slight writers block pouts_

_Just so you know, HBP never happened, I'm unsure of the rating so I'm going to rate it T just to be sure, the pairings are: DM/HG HP/GW RW/LL? And it will all be in Hermione's point of view! Happy reading )_

**Chapter 1: Voices**

I woke up groggy, hungry, cold and with a splitting headache. There were many strange, hissing voices that sounded far away. But I could still hear them. Doing what I'd done for years at Hogwarts, I blocked everything out and sighed when I could only hear my heart beating and a strange, annoying 'beep'. Where was I and how on earth did I get here? I could faintly tell I was lying down, but where? It didn't smell like my house, nor did it feel like my house. I felt a strikingly numb feeling of panic. I'd never been good with being away from home, or with being lost.

It took energy, but my eyes finally fluttered open and I blinked a few times to get the sleep out of my eyes. I let out a moan as I tried to sit up and my eyes re-sealed themselves shut when I fell the inch or two back down to my pillow. I was sore all over. It was then that a voice broke out around me. Screw the pain; I shot up in my bed. It was a voice I didn't recognize. Where were my parents?

"It's alright, dear. You shouldn't try to move just yet. Just lay back down and rest." The voice was annoyingly high-pitched, and with a slight squeak.

Although I never wanted to hear her voice again, I knew I had to ask: "Where am I?" in a voice quite unlike my own. It was raspy, slurred and quiet. I could tell she was smiling and I winced at her voice: "You're at the hospital, my dear. Now shush, you shouldn't try to talk. You've been through enough already!" The last bit didn't reassure me, and nor did the first part. The Hospital…? I tried again and my eyes opened this time with less effort. I looked around and sure enough I was in the hospital. Terribly bright, mostly white and that disgusting smell you can't get rid of on you unless you shower 3 times.

Despite her worried look and repeated voicing on why I should stay laid down, I sat up and rested my aching back on a high perch of pillows. "What am I doing here?" I demanded. I knew I was at a Muggle hospital because if I wasn't, I wouldn't be sore and aching from just a car crash…I gasped. The car crash! I looked at the woman who I now could see more clearly to find she reminded me of a shriveled up prune. "Where're my parents!" I demanded, panicked. She smiled sadly at me and straightened her nurse's scrubs nervously. "I-I'll go get the doctor, dear. You wait just one minute now…"

I sighed, frowning. I didn't like how she looked sympathetic. It made me nervous. Were my parents alright? I bit my bottom lip, almost drawing blood as I wished for her quick return.

I waited for almost thirty minutes before a quiet knock came upon my door. It sounded hesitant and I quirked a brow. "C--come in." I squeaked. It didn't sound right so I tried again, "Come in." I nodded at the sound of that one and found I was holding tightly to the sheet. I let go and blinked. Something was wrong. I just knew it.

The same Prune-Lady, whose name I read on her name tag was Sally, walked in and was accompanied by a doctor in a startling white coat; his name was Dr. Reed.

I nodded to both of them in greeting and Dr. Reed smiled sadly at me just like Prune-Lady. What on earth was going on?

Dr. Reed sat down in the chair that was earlier occupied by Prune-Lady and he reached for my hand. I looked at him, slightly confused, and he opened his mouth to speak. That's when I heard them again; the voices. They were whispering incoherently and soft so I couldn't quite understand. My brow furrowed without knowledge as both the Dr. and nurse looked down at me worriedly. The doctor felt my forehead and then shined a flashlight in my eyes. I blinked and looked away. The voices…they were getting louder.

'_Sorry…Parents…Crash.'_ …That was all I could make out. I strained something inside of me…a strange, second sense. I laughed inwardly. I was starting to sound like that old bat, Trelawny. But still…I bit my lip again and pushed harder. I don't know what but it happened in an instant. My eyes shot open and the voices were swirling in my head. They were coming from Dr. Reed, I could tell because he was thinking of the weird possibilities of why I was acting so strangely and it sounded like doctor mumbo jumbo.

I heard two voices now. They were both Dr. Reed, but how? I concentrated on one of them. He was calling my name and snapping his fingers; no, wrong one. I pushed it away and strained hard on the other voice. I let out a whimper as the voice's words spun around and around in my head. I was getting dizzy, though my conscious clung to his words, no, thoughts, like a disease. Yes, these were thoughts I was hearing!

I gasped and I heard them again. I was deep somewhere in a black whole, and I couldn't see anything, but I could hear…_'Hermione…Please, respond. Maybe if I snap my fingers again…' _ I heard a loud snap at that point and I listened again, _'No, oh damn it! Ms Granger! Respond! Bloody hell I need to tell you this! I'm so sorry…RESPOND DAMNIT! Your parents…They're dead. They died in the crash!' _

His thoughts were slightly broken into pieces, but I heard all I needed to hear. I sat up all the way off of my pillows and my sight came back. I screamed in horror as I remembered the crash. I heard my parents gasp as they saw the other car come head on…I remembered the sound of metal hitting metal, someone near me shouting for another nurse and then everything went black…


End file.
